nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bear Clan
The Bear clan is one of the ten Myrmidon clans that make up the Myrmidon Core. They were based in Rampart Supreme, until their near decimation by the Ashla Fleet led by Nizam the Wise. History They were created during the first expansions of the Estellion Sky Empire to guard the fortress/sky Island Rampart Supreme, which is a major port of call into the Northern Ring. They stayed there for generations, and eventually became permanently stationed within it. They were led in these early years by the legendary Fourteen Paladins. They united the Northern Ring under Estellion Rule by sword and trickery. : They sought to bring the Northern Ring closer in culture to the Estellion Sky Empire as a whole. To do so, they gathered art and books to Rampart Supreme and sent them out to other islands. They also sought to export Northern Ring culture to other parts of the empire, and were successful in this endeavor. The Northern Ring eventually became a proper part of the empire, rather than a back water. Ludella Lilty During the Reign of Uracca Lilty one of her clones, Ludella, was sent to the Bear Clan to be trained and hidden from those who would kill her. They kept her existence a secret for a very long time, but Nizam found out and attacked. He demanded that the Bear Clan give her to him. They refused as a matter of pride. He used the Ashla Fleet to wipe out the entire island, over fifteen thousand people were killed and the island was ruined. In the end, only one hundred and fifty myrmidon members survived. Roland, the oldest and highest rank took control. Under Roland They became mercenaries after the destruction of their home and disbarment from Estellion military. They worked for several different nobles and warlords for years until they heard of the Nadir's rise to power. They attempted to get to her countless times, but unfortunately, they either missed her or were blocked from meeting her. Eventually Roland and a few of the best remaining members, attacked her hotel to try to get her attention. After battling several Imperial Blades or avoiding them, Mihli Lilty came out to see what was happening. : Roland brought his case before her. She accepted his loyalty and sent him out to recruit and rebuild the Bear Clan. Roland, using the name of the Nadir, was able to gain the support of some military schools and they started to gain recruits. Roland settled the training camps of the Bear Clan on the Northern Ring island of Howitzer Jenken. Eventually, their numbers were re-enforced and they became players in the world at large again. Signatures Style The Bear Clan favors the Estellion Rival Arts as a martial school, as it fits aspects of Bear Clan philosophy. Traditional Weapons *Bander-Claws - A Claw weapon with a 'second' claw springing out of the end of the first, so that there are two piercing points per claw-piece. *Clubs - Bear Clan favors heavy hitting style weapons, so spiked clubs are very common in their ranks. Traditional Armor The Bear Clan usually wears thick armor around the chest and arms, but lighter around the legs. Notes Category:Myrmidon Clan Category:Myrmidons Category:Myrmidon Core Category:Estellion Sky Empire